


Green Beast

by Lotusartemiss



Series: Jaeyong Shades [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Jaehyun is jealous, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentions of GOT7 Yugyeom, Mild Language, Possessive Behavior, Sadly I have no beta, Taeyong has misophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotusartemiss/pseuds/Lotusartemiss
Summary: "He mentioned wanting to get to know me better... since you know him already, what kind of person is he, Jaehuynnie?"Taeyong should know better than to ask Jaehyun about Yugyeom, because that single innocent question summoned something dark in the youngest.Placed after the events of the '2017 SBS Gayo Daejeon' collaboration between NCT and GOT7.





	Green Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, this is my first fanfic in many years and also my first one in english, sadly I have no beta so please forgive any mistake!! I have a second part to this that will be rated Explicit, but I would like to find a beta before posting it. I would love to know your opinions and if you would be interested in a second part of this or if this is just crap LOL

  


Jaehyun was pissed. No, he wasn't even angry, to say he was angry was an understatement. He gripped the sponge harder and foam roamed between his fingers and down his hands, knuckles white. Pretending he didn't hear the question Taeyong throw at him like an ice bucket, he continued to wash the dishes, the silence in the dorm was omnipresent and this time Jaehyun wished the other memebers weren't already asleep, hoping for someone to interrupt the far from welcomed upcoming conversation.

Coming imminent, crawling from his lower back all the way up to wishper in his ear.

_"Jaehyun"_

The green beast was listing, inside his mind, so many ugly things. _"Ah! Sorry hyung, didn't hear that"_ eyes locked on the task at hand.

 _"How's Yugyeom-ah?"_ the now raven haired man asked once again _"He mentioned wanting to get to know me better... since you know him already, what kind of person is he, Jaehuynnie?"_ the skinny boy continued to chew his late night snack, looking at the wide back of his donsaeng from across the kitchen.

The brunette cursed his habit of neglecting his tasks in the dorm, always doing them at the very end of the day. He cursed the collaboration Taeyong did at Gayo Daejeon with the man in question, goddamnit he cursed that stupid chat group of the 97 liners. Why else would Taeyong be asking him about Yugyeom? He didn't even want to join said group in the first place! 

_"I wouldn't know hyung, he likes to joke I guess..? Aside from the ocasional funny comment on the group chat I haven't payed too much attention really."_ His back was stiff, throwing a side look to his companion and faking normalcy, he waited.

The other hummed on response, totally oblivious of the tension _"I think he's nice, have this relaxing aura around him"_ the taller felt a green, sharp clutch around his throat and held his breath _"I had fun doing the stage, you know?"_ He didn't want to know _"But at first I was nervous, practicing with them for first time. He turned out to be easy to work with"_

 _"Taeyong-hyung, where are you going with all of this?"_ Jaehyun asked, exasperation in his voice, finally looking at him. The older was taken aback by the sudden complaint. 

He liked Jaehyun, God he liked the younger more than he had ever admitted and he damn knew it was reciprocal. An unspoken situation going on between them. Some kisses, some touches hidden from the public eye and even from some of their band members. Jaehuyn's sweet words, his teasing fingers, his juicy tongue and strong hold, all things Taeyong enjoyed and cherised dearly. But the younger one was human, Taeyong knew better than to believe his lover was all chocolate eyes and cute dimples always.

A hard glare landed on the raven's doll-like eyes. _"No response? Taeyong?"_

 _"Hyunnie you are misunderstanding me... I don't see him that way, I dont see anyone else that way"_ noticing the drop of honorifics, he knew the other one was beyond pissed, but why exactly? that wasn't the first collaboration he had done and Jaehyun, as _protective_ as may appear, he still tried to be very professional with their careers, well most of the time. His lover always had a hard time sharing him but this was the first time he heard a whim about something like this. 

_"But he does see you that way, you have to be stupid to not notice."_ It was the green monster talking, always getting inside his throat and replacing his voice, the honey voice Taeyong liked so much with something so different. 

But he was right, remembering the time not so long ago when Yugyeom mentioned how pretty Taeyong is, how talented, how much he wanted to be friends with him, he told Jaehyun only, on a karaoke night. The first and the last he would attend to with said group. 

Letting out a frustrated sigh he continued _"I'm not doubting you Tae, I'm doubting him. I see through him... so fucking obvious is hilarious"_ the other one was at a loss of words, maybe his lover didn't tell him the truth, maybe he did know Yugyeom. _"Don't be too friendly with him if you don't want to find yourself in an uncomfortable situation, trust me okay?"_ The bastard would take Taeyong's kindness as leverage to confess whatever feelings he held for the shorter boy. 

Just the thought made Jaehyun nauseous.

 _"Okay"_ after a small hesitation the smaller's voice was nothing but a quiet wishper.

He could feel the beast smiling so wide, all pearl teeth and fangs.

He kissed his skinny lover goodnight and headed to his own shared bedroom, ready to get the rest he knew he was not going to get. Taeyong did the same, watching the taller dissapear down the hallway, he took a shower, brushed his teeth, washed his hands and only when he felt clean enough he slept.

_**Maybe he is better than you are.** _

_He doesn't know Taeyong as I do. The ways I do._

_**But Taeyonggie is curious about him, isn't he?** _

_Taeyong is too clueless for his own good, we are fine._

_**How are you so sure? There may be other people.** _

**SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT THE FUCK UP**

Jaehyun clenched his jaw, he hates this feeling. This wasn't Taeyong's fault, by no means was this his lover's fault, he was just way too naive. That trait he found so endearing in the smaller man sometimes could cause the brunette so much distress. 

He got up slowly, making sure to be as silent as he could, _this conversation is done_ , he muttered under his breath as his chestnut eyes accustomed to the dark hallway. Reaching for the bathroom because the shorter likes it the most when the smell is fresh and clean on Jaehyun's skin. He rinsed his mouth, washed his face and shaky hands.

_I'm good for him, I'm really trying here._

Jaehyun likes to think he is a good person, a decent guy. He tries his best with his bandmates, with his family, he cares and tries to cheer them on when they are lacking, he wants to be a dependable man. But theres something inside him, something he catched along the way since childhood, corrupting him and spreading under his skin and reaching all the way to his bones, to his very core.

**Selfishness.**

The mere thought of that wonderful, breathtaking beauty, with big doe eyes and porcelain doll like appearence, getting tired of him because of his inhability to keep his anger on check, his distrust under control was enought to blurry his sight with leaking eyes. He whipped the tears as the sinister creature moved from his head to his chest, making the task of breathing harder than it should be. Down the hallway, silently opening the door and locking it when closed, he reached for his lover's side under the warm covers.

 _"Jae....?"_ the slim boy wants to turn around but the other held him in place, spooning and caging him.

 _"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up, I just miss you"_ the cold breath reaching Taeyong's sensitive skin right behing his ear, the smaller shudered but eventually relaxed in his hug, being melted. _"Let's stay like this"_ and he could not refuse the man of the sweet chocolate eyes and dimpled smile. 

One advantage of having Johnny as a roomate, Taeyong thought, is that he is one of the three members who know about the antics between them and Johnny wouldn't be surprised to see Jaehyun and Taeyong on the same bed. They didn't talk more not wanting to wake up the other man in the room, but the brunette was relieved he didn't have to explain to his tiny partner, so delicate in his arms, his worries and doubts.

Caresses are being shared, gently touching those dangerously sharp hip bones, sharper than his own, the slim and tonned arms, his perky and pink nipples, his back that can hurt in great amounts when Taeyong dances way too much, way too hard. 

He will soothe him and his pains, massaging his muscles and putting warm compresses all over his beloved's body. He would try and stay clean, he even started to carry disinfectant gel and antibaterial tissues in his bag, so Taeyong can feel the most comfortable with him. He could stay strong, be a leading rol in Taeyong's life, guide him and assure him when the path ahead appears uncertain.

Only after caressing the docile boy in his embrance from head to toe while thinking about all the ways he could make him stay, be happy with him, Jaehyun finally felt the green beast retreat for the night, leaving him exausted.

_Drained._

_Hopeful._


End file.
